


Promised

by Oak_Leaf



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Infection, M/M, tbh I'm a simple aroace and haven't made up my mind about which way I like their relationship, you can read them as platonic or romantic if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: An old promise returns out of the blue.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Promised

"You promised."

"I know."

"It's best to kill me now while I won't resist and make things difficult."

"I _know._ I bloody--just give me a minute! Give me one minute and just stop talkin' about dyin' and me k--" Zolf cut himself off and turned his back.

After the requested minute, Oscar said with careful lightness, "You could drown me in a bucket." He tried for a smile and it came out too big, a parody of the old smirk now lopsided from his scar. "You were always quite eager to do so before."

Zolf hunched. "That's not funny."

Oscar looked away, down at the arm held in his lap, sprouting blue from the wrist like morning glories to creep up his arm. "I know," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally wouldn't post something so short, but I was encouraged to share by the number of amazing drabbles there are for this fandom.


End file.
